Tu seras un héros, ma fille
by Aelle-L
Summary: Lily connaissait l'histoire du crapaud arrogant qui se transforme en prince charmant. Mais elle ignorait tout de celle du prince charmant qui se change en loup désarmant. De toute façon, les contes de fées c'est pour les princesses à maman. Lily, elle, c'est l'héroïne de papa Potter. Accrochez vos cœurs.


**Hello !**

**Me revoilà après des mois et des mois chaotiques entre pages blanches, bug pc, perde d'identifiants et finalement l'effacement de tous mes écrits d'avance. Voir ces mois de travail disparaître devant mes yeux m'a dégouté au point de m'empêcher d'écrire pendant un long moment. Je n'y arrivais vraiment plus. **

**Puis est venu l'anniversaire de ma chère Lil's C et c'était tout simplement impensable pour moi de ne rien lui écrire. Vous lui devez donc tout autant qu'à moi cet OS. J'ai choisi d'écrire sur Lily Luna, cette fois, parce qu'à Lil comme moi elle a toujours échappé et j'avais réellement envie de lui offrir quelque chose d'inédit. Quelque chose que je n'avais jamais fait. Écrit. L'ambiance, les personnages, la longueur de cet Os, tout a été un challenge pour moi du début à la fin. Mais quand on aime on ne compte pas, n'est pas ? Happy late birthday little sunshine, j'espère que cet os te plaira. **

**Qu'il vous plaira à tous. C'est fou : quand je pars aussi longtemps vous me manquez toujours autant. **

**Je vous embrasse.**

**A-L**

**PS : Je sais je n'ai pas répondu à plusieurs reviews sur mes autres textes, mais ce n'est pas volontaire ! Ff net m'en bloquait juste l'accès. Je les lis et les apprécie toutes comme les petites pépites qu'elles sont et j'essaye toujours d'y répondre quand cela m'est possible.**

* * *

Une fois ? C'est un accident. C'est Albus qui tombe fou amoureux d'une Serpentard fille de colabo, une Zabini au prénom de serpent. Deux fois ? C'est une coïncidence. C'est Rose qui jure que Scorpius n'est pas une crise d'adolescence mais une histoire d'évanescence. Trois ? Eh bien, trois, c'est une tradition familiale. C'est James qui fuit, pardon suit, en Russie une fille de sang pure russe rusée mais pas rousse.

Le soucis c'est que Lily n'aime pas enfoncer les portes ouvertes. C'est un gaspillage d'énergie et de manucure. Alors quand toute sa famille s'attend à la voir débarquer avec un mangemort sanguinaire, elle n'est pas aussi terre à terre. Lily, pour sa famille prépare son dernier caprice de petite fille. Mais qu'ils se rassurent, il y aura du sang et du scandale. Chez les serpents on ne fait pas autrement. Chez les Potter on ne vit pas autrement.

Non, le vert et argent elle l'a déjà tatoué au cœur, ce qu'elle a en tête, en vue, c'est du jaune et noir.

Est-ce qu'on se rend compte qu'on ne voit pas quelqu'un ? Est-ce qu'on choisit de ne pas mémoriser tous ces visages qui passent devant nous ? Comme si, comme si, comme si on voulait se souvenir que de ceux qui nous font trépasser devant eux ? Et puis, quand on commence à voir quelqu'un est-ce qu'on peut arrêter ? Est-ce qu'on peut s'arrêter ? Est-ce qu'on peut juste fermer les yeux ? Lui fermer les yeux ? Même aveuglée, Lily le sait, il ferait battre ses paupières. Ce n'est pas l'amour mais le doux parfum du mystère. Des os en poussière. Et si son cœur bat un peu plus vite à chaque fois qu'elle l'entraperçoit, c'est qu'il n'est pas d'iceberg.

C'est quelque chose d'étrange d'imaginer Lily aveugle. Lily c'était la gamine qui ne parlait pas beaucoup mais voyait tout. La préférée de tous. La première fille Potter. La dernière fille Potter. L'unique fille Potter. L'unique Lily. Il y avait Roxane adorée, Victoire magnifiée, Rose passionnée, Molly sanctifiée et tout un tas de saveurs de filles Weasley. On les trouvait dans toutes les tailles, de toutes les formes, de toutes les couleurs, oui, de toutes les saveurs. Et en même temps elles avaient toutes le même cœur. Lily aurait dû être l'éternelle petite sœur. Aurait. Dû. Penser que Lily a un quelconque sens du devoir c'est mal la connaitre, la seule chose qui peut lui causer un mal être c'est le pouvoir. La soif de pouvoir. Ambitieuse et bien heureuse. Desunifiée, l'unique Lily. Oui, Lily n'était pas une Weasley, c'était une Potter. Une sœur Potter. Lily Adulée Potter.

Entendons-nous bien, Lily adore sa famille. Son sang. Son sacrement. Il n'y a pas d'homme qu'elle n'aime plus que James ou Albus. Il n'y a pas d'homme qu'elle respecte si ce n'est Albus et James. Même quand ils l'appellent Luna, même quand Albus de l'autre côté de la salle commune fusille du regard l'illustre anonyme sur le genoux duquel elle a posé sa main, même quand James hurlait ses pires histoires de petite fille devant toute l'école pour la distraire durant les matchs de Quidditch, même quand ils s'enferment dans le grenier et ne la laissent pas rentrer, même quand ils sont injustes, même quand ils ont raison. Elle sait ce que c'est de porter le nom que tout le monde veut prononcer. Albus a choisi de le surpasser, James n'a jamais su pleinement le supporter, Lily elle, elle sait l'utiliser. Elle n'a pas peur de jouer la carte Potter. Le joker sauveur. _Je suis la fille du sauveur, vous ne pouvez pas me mettre de colle tout à l'heure, mon nom c'est Potter._ Elle devrait avoir honte. Devrait ? Avoir ? Vous commencez à la connaitre. Elle n'en a rien à faire.

Bien sûr, comme toutes les histoires d'amour sont affreusement clichées, usées et surphotographiées, de son nom, lui, il n'en avait rien à faire.

* * *

Ce n'était pas que Yann Dubois soit insensible à ses charmes ou même à l'aura de son nom - qui le serait ? Ils n'étaient même pas en mauvais termes. Non vraiment c'est dommage, il n'y a même pas un petit parfum de Roméo et Juliette : leurs parents sans être proches sont amis. Quand il la croise l'été sur le chemin de Traverse, il ne manque jamais de la saluer avec son sourire un peu trop grand et ses yeux brillants. Non. C'était plutôt que Yann Dubois est un peu trop sensible à tout ce qui l'entoure.

Lily est à peu près sûr qu'il connait chacun des noms de la centaine d'elfes de maison du château (_parce qu'il faut bien leur rendre un peu d'humanité, tu comprends_), qu'il est à l'origine du club de soutien pour les premiers années d'origine moldus (_parce que tu comprends, ils sont perdus quand ils arrivent, c'est à nous de leur faire se sentir bien_), qu'elle l'a vu plus de fois donner son sang à l'infirmerie que n'importe qui (_parce que ça, tu comprends, ça ne coute rien_). Lily ne comprenait pas. Les elfes ce n'était pas humain, son père à elle, bien qu'élevé par des moldus, n'avait eu besoin de personne pour s'intégrer et cette histoire de don du sang sonnait atrocement préhistorique. Yann était du genre à se soucier. Lily non. A s'en soucier on finissait par sourciller et sans s'en rendre compte le sang finissait par s'écouler. _Si on s'enfout, il n'y aura de guerre pour nous_, c'est ce qu'elle a murmuré à Louis un soir d'été avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

Si elle a appris quelque chose de ses livres d'histoire de la magie c'est à se méfier des hommes qui veulent le bien par tous les moyens. Les hommes avec trop d'étoiles dans les yeux. Les étoiles ce n'est rien que du gaz. Le gaz ça brule et ça embaume. Le gaz ça crame la vue et chamboule les sens. Et par inadvertance il n'y a plus qu'un monde insensé de sang. Si vous lui demandiez, elle vous direz que Yann est dangereux. Extrêmement dangereux.

Lily n'a rien contre le danger tant qu'il est calculé. Tant qu'il ne risque pas de tout emporter. Quand elle croise et décroise ses jambes d'ivoire à outrance devant son professeur d'enchantement, elle est ensorceleuse et joueuse. Ce n'est qu'un jeu. Ce n'est qu'un sort. Ce n'est qu'elle et lui. Elle ne se mêle pas de l'humanité. Elle n'est pas un danger pour l'humanité. Pour le jeune professeur Lewis et sa santé ? Hum, oui peut-être. Mais elle ne fait pas trembler le monde. Elle ne fait pas trembler la paix. Que ses sens. Mais Yann ? Yann, il veut faire trembler les lignes.

Il l'agace mais elle ne dit rien. Elle fronce un peu des sourcils quand elle l'entend parler. Un peu. Mais elle oublie aussitôt. Elle l'oublie aussitôt. De toute façon elle ne le voit jamais. Elle ne le remarque jamais. Elle connait à peine son prénom. Il est de ces personne qu'on côtoie parfois, sans connaitre, à qui on ne fait attention que le temps d'une discussion. C'est l'idéaliste Dubois, comme l'appelle Albus. Excellent attrapeur, grand cœur et gigantesque emmerdeur dirait James. Non, elle a bien d'autres choses à se soucier que de cet euphorique insensé.

Et puis une année, il arrête de parler. Il arrête de se montrer et elle commence à le voir partout. Il n'agit plus alors elle l'observe. Il y a quelque chose de changé chez Yann Dubois. Quelque chose d'usé. De fatigué. Il avance à luminosité cachée. Soleil gâché.

Lily Luna Potter est en sixième année, notre histoire peut commencer. Dépêchons. Nous sommes en retard. On risque de tout manquer – comme Lily.

* * *

Elle est la seule fille de son année à avoir été répartie à Serpentard. Quand en premier année, le tout jeune professeur Lewis, avec ses énormes cernes et ses grand yeux bleus, lui a demandé si cela la dérangeait elle l'a pris en pitié et lui a juré que tout était au mieux. Ce n'était qu'un nouvel épisode de Lily et les garçons. Elle était ce genre de fille née avec une infinité de grand frères à sa portée. Bien sûr, elle aurait parfois aimé être comme sa cousine Rose, une indépendante, une guerrière, une amazone mais la vérité c'est qu'elle, elle avait besoin du regard des garçons. Qu'il soit appréciateur ou protecteur. Ou si vous parlez de son père : réprobateur. Qu'elle les voit ou non, elle a besoin de les sentir, ces regards. Quand en cinquième année Lewis lui a redemandé si elle ne voulait pas déménager dans un autre dortoir, elle lui a demandé si c'était une invitation à emménager. Le jus de citrouille lui en ai sorti du nez. Etrangement, cette année il ne lui a rien demandé. Lewis ne demande plus rien il exige et Lily trouve ça follement sexy.

C'est à cause de ce genre de comportement qu'elle a atterri chez les serpents. Lewis doit être un peu méchant, il trouve ça charmant. James lui en fait le reproche de temps en temps. Il aurait adoré passer ses dernières années à Poudlard à couver sa petite sœur dans la tour des Serdaigles. Mais quand les jupes de Lily ont se sont mises à raccourcir et ses lèvres à ne jamais se dévêtir de leurs rouges artificiels, il a commencé à être soulagé que ce soit à Albus de la protéger de plus près le plus longtemps. Lui, il les aurait sans doute juste tous tué, Albus, la mort, il peut faire ça durer.

Lily est une jolie fille. Ce n'est pas Fleur, ou même Dominique et Victoire, vous direz Louis, mais c'est une très jolie fille. Elle le sait sans doute un peu trop. Plutôt petite, toute en courbes, la bouche extrêmement pulpeuse, la peau crémeuse, les yeux marrons, non, les yeux verts, marrons, marron-vert, définitivement marron, mais peut-être vert, personne n'a jamais su, les yeux ensorcelant. Les yeux buissons disait sa maman. Lily pourrait être le diable dans un corps de vierge ingénue. Elle aurait adoré ça. Mais elle porte le démon dans ses cheveux. Ce n'est pas l'orange criard de Molly et Ron, le délicat acajou de Hugo et Rose ou même le rouge passion de sa mère et Roxane. Non, ce n'est pas un roux Weasley. C'est un roux sans ses taches. Une couleur qui mouille toujours un peu les yeux de son père._ Strawberry blonde_. Blonde vénitienne. Lily l'entre deux. Lily l'illusion porte ses cheveux longs, très longs. Non, pas le roux Weasley, ce qui coule dans son dos, dans ses veines, c'est le roux Evans. L'incendie déguisé, mordoré. Mordue dorée sur empreinte rousse.

Ce matin-là en appliquant soigneusement son rouge à lèvres, elle ne peut s'empêcher de se rappeler la première fois où elle a réellement vu Yann. Où toute l'école a réellement vu Yann. Clairement vu Yann. Indubitablement vu Yann. Nu.

Si Lily croyait au symbole elle aurait vu ça comme un signe d'une nouvelle naissance, mais si Lily croyait au symbole elle écouterait son père quand il lui dit de ne pas manger des bonbons avant d'aller au lit. Elle était en deuxième année. Pas quand Harry lui a dit de ne pas manger de sucreries, non ça c'était juste hier avant de la mettre dans le Poudlard Express qui lui permettrait de fêter Halloween à l'école avec ses amis. Imaginaires. Son père est désillusionnaire. Donc oui, pardon, elle était en deuxième année quand Yann s'est fait humilier. Il venait de rentrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Poufsouffle, attrapeur, rien de surprenant. Lors de son premier match contre Griffondor il avait ridiculisé le capitaine de l'équipe adverse en lui attrapant le vif sous le nez dès la troisième minute. Cette brute épaisse de Bernier n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que d'accrocher le petit troisième année au plafond par les parties. Bien évidemment, Dubois n'avait rien dit. Il n'avait pas mangé dans la grande salle pendant trois mois, mais il n'avait rien dit. Pas un mot. Pas un nom. Gentil garçon. Abruti profond. James étant le grand cœur d'or qu'il est avait décidé de faire une diversion. En changeant ses lèvres à elle en bec de canard, sale avorton. _Mais Lily, voyons… qui va voir la différence ? _

Et ça dit peut être quelque chose sur elle qu'elle se soit souvenue de sa bouche transformée mais pas de l'humiliation première de Yann. Elle ne veut pas y penser. Elle sait qu'elle n'est pas la plus noble des personnes, mais elle a toujours imaginé qu'en situation de détresse elle saurait l'être. En nouant ses tresses autour de son visage rond, elle espère ne jamais en voir. La guerre, c'est mauvais pour le teint. La guerre c'est mauvais pour les siens. Elle le sent en son sein.

Quand Lewis se moque de Dubois, elle est la seule qui ne sourit pas. C'est son côté fille à papa.

* * *

Ses talons cliquent sur l'asphalte de la serre, elle est en retard pour son cours de charme avancé. Quoi ? Oui, d'enchantement. Yann aussi. Yann Dubois n'est jamais en retard. Il a des valises sous les yeux et un sourire immense sur les lèvres. Le même qu'il a toujours quand il la voit. _Quand il voit n'importe qui, Lily_. Sans même le saluer elle l'agrippe pas le poignet et l'entraine dans sa course folle, elle peut sentir son pouls et le rythme de son cœur s'accélérer. Ou peut être juste le sien. Ils sont très peu à suivre ce cours. Toutes les années sont mélangées. Essoufflés, ils rentrent dans la classe faiblement éclairée. Le professeur Lewis leur lance un sourire charmant, et elle aime à croire qu'il se fait charmeur quand leurs regards se croisent. Si elle s'était retournée, elle aurait vu la bouche de Yann se refermer en une ligne très fine. Mais c'est le soucis de Lily, elle n'est pas assez concentrée. Elle est trop brillante pour ça. Si elle veut comprendre, pourtant, il va falloir qu'elle commence à remarquer, à collecter, pas seulement à étudier. Elle sait chasser. Il serait temps de commencer.

* * *

Les faits Lily, les faits. Yann Dubois. 17 ans. Poufsouffle. Environ un mètre quatre-vingt. Attrapeur. Fils d'Olivier Dubois, ex-gardien de l'équipe d'Angleterre et d'Ava Garcia une amérindienne envoyée spéciale pour le Salem Post. Joli garçon - si on aime le style ethnique responsable. Les pommettes hautes, les cheveux ébènes, un peu plus longs devant, une fossette sur chaque joue quand il sourit – c'est-à-dire constamment, des yeux marrons, presque noirs, parés de longs cils dont Lily n'est absolument pas jalouse. Réfléchis Lily. Réfléchis. Qu'est ce qui cloche chez Yann ? Si tu ne réfléchis pas à cela, tu devras penser à pourquoi cela t'obsède autant. Il ment. Voilà. C'est un début. Il ment, bien sûr Yann n'a pas cessé d'être un garçon charmant, mais maintenant, il sonne faux, hors temps. Sa mièvrerie n'était excusable que parce qu'il était sincère. Maintenant, maintenant, il est tout juste austère. Et Rose peut bien dire qu'elle a un cœur de pierre, Lily quand elle y pense, y a un truc en elle qui se serre. Comme quand son professeur le descend plus bas que terre. Il y a quelque chose dans ses entrailles qui se tord, les racines Potter qui marchent sur sa raison. Lily elle s'en fout… non ?

Elle le fixe parfois. Il ne lui demande jamais pourquoi. Elle reste là dans la grande salle, entre Albus et Adastrée, assise et elle le regarde. Il est joli garçon. C'est comme ça qu'il doit justifier son excès d'attention. Elle aimerait que ce soit la raison de son attraction. A force de l'observer, il y a des petits détails qu'elle a fini par collecter. Ses couverts sont moins brillants et moins bruyants. Elle ne sait pas si ça veut dire quelque chose ou si elle devient folle. Il est agile, furtif, adroit. Il est cerné. Ça ne veut rien dire. Elle n'avance pas. Elle n'arrive pas à le discerner. Elle a beau le disséquer elle ne devine pas ce qui a changé. Réfléchis Lily, réfléchis. Tu n'es peut-être pas à demi-Granger mais tu es tout à fait un génie.

* * *

Ce n'est qu'aux vacances de noël qu'elle comprend.

Elle est assise à table et pour la première fois depuis trois mois, elle ne pense pas à lui. James est rentré de sa damnée Russie. Il caresse distraitement ses boucles en parlant à Albus du jeu de l'équipe de St-Pétersbourg, d'ici elle aurait presque pu louper l'indice manquant. A sa décharge il n'était pas marquant et il y a bien longtemps que rien de véritablement subjuguant n'est sortie de la bouche de sa maman. Pour l'instant, elle est bien. A sa place entre le rire d'Albus et les bras de James. Elle est trois et même si elle ne le dira pas, elle aimerait rester pour toujours comme ça. Quand ils ne sont pas là, elle, elle reste toujours une petite sœur. Alors elle en profite avant que ses frères à nouveau ne la déshérite. Elle sait que ses parents ne comprennent pas forcément, que cela les irrite. Cette distance qu'elle met entre elle et eux mais pas avec ses frères. Elle n'a pas entendu sa mère rentrer, en un instant elle retrouve son masque de passivité ennuyée.

« Albus, mon chéri, je voulais te demander, tu es proche du petit Dubois ?

- James la regarde étrangement, ce n'est pas de sa faute si son pouls ment. S'il s'accélère démesurément.

- Pas tellement, j'avais cours d'enchantement avec lui mais maintenant il est dans la classe des singes savants avec Lily.

- Albus !

- Désolé maman, il voulait dire des canards savants…

- James Sirius Potter…

- Pourquoi tu t'intéresses à Yann ?

- Oh, on l'appelle Yann alors ?

- Enchanteurs ces cours d'enchantement ?

Sans répliquer aux idioties de ses frères elle attend la réponse de Ginny. C'est surement seulement encore un coup des Weasley voulant que leurs enfants et ceux de leurs amis forment un grande et belle famille comme eux à l'époque. Les enfants de l'armée de Dumbledore ! Pensez-y ! Quel coup marketing ! (Ce n'est pas de sa faute à elle si les jumeaux Lovegood sont des lunatiques bons à ne lui parler que de l'odeur de ses cheveux. Ce n'est pas qu'elle ne veut pas être amie avec eux, elle ne veut juste pas se retrouver découpée en morceaux comme dans un vieux film moldu.)

- J'ai entendu qu'il était malade, je voulais savoir si c'était sérieux avant de demander à Ava demain au bureau.

- Comment ça « malade » ?

- Je ne sais pas, tu sais que la Gazette couvre le recrutement des jeunes pépites Quidditch de Poudlard chaque année ? Même si c'est parfois inutile quand des recrues très douées choisissent de…

- Maman !

- Fils !

- Oui, James est une immense déception d'avoir choisi de sauver des vies plutôt que de faire des pirouette sur un balai, est-ce qu'on peut en revenir à Yann ?

Ginny souffle. Vaincue. Par une ado de quinze ans à la peau claire. Une boutonneuse sans marques. A son âge elle abattait des mangemorts et si elle avait aussi mal parlé à sa mère, elle l'aurait mise de corvée de gnomes pendant trois mois. Ce qu'elle faisait. Constamment. Parce que Ginny n'a jamais su tenir sa langue. Réprimant un sourire elle se décide à répondre à l'insolente.

- Les sélections ont lieu la semaine de la rentrée, Aaron a dit qu'il ne pourra pas y assister pour raisons de santé. Je m'inquiétais.

- Mais comment il peut savoir qu'il va être malade ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais j'aimerais qu'il partage son don, ça m'aurait évité de me vanter auprès de tous mes collègues que mon fils allait devenir un Canon sans savoir qu'il préférait en être la chaire comme son père…

- Hey, Lils, ne fait pas cette tête, je suis sûr que Yann pourra passer à la session de septembre. Il y a moins de places, mais il est assez talentueux pour sortir du lot. Il a toujours eu une bonne lune.

La voix d'Albus la sort à peine de sa torpeur. Lily a compris. Enfin, tu parles d'un génie.

* * *

Elle s'était toujours dit que quand elle saurait, ça lui passerait. Comme quand vous cherchez un mot et qu'une fois trouvé il vous délie la langue. Mais Dubois, c'est comme s'il voulait qu'elle lui dédie sa vie. Il ne disparait pas. Elle le voit partout. Elle essaye de l'ignorer. Mais ça ne fait que l'embêter. Avant elle n'avait pas besoin de l'ignorer, il était là, mais il n'avait jamais commencé à exister. Dans son monde. A évoluer. A la changer. Elle n'avait jamais pris connaissance de son existence. De son essence. Maintenant, elle ne peut même pas effacer son parfum de musc de ses délicates narines. Yann Dubois est un loup-garou, la belle affaire elle n'en a que faire. Son oncle est presque lycan et le père de Teddy l'était plus que tout à fait. Elle n'a pas de préjugés, elle est la vie de celui qui les a éradiqué. Ce n'est pas à ça qu'elle ne peut s'empêcher de penser.

Oh bien sûr, parfois elle a peur que quelqu'un découvre son secret, elle se demande s'il a quelqu'un à se confier, s'il ne se fait pas mal durant les pleines lunes et s'il sait les vertus régénératrices du chocolat et aussi est-ce que… Et elle se rappelle qu'elle est Lily Luna Potter et que des gens sont morts pour qu'elle soit insouciante alors elle décide que de s'en soucier autant c'est insultant.

Non, si elle devait être honnête ce qui continue de la fasciner c'est sa faculté à oublier. A s'oublier. Comment il fait ? Ce gamin totalement solaire a été contaminé par la noirceur la plus profonde, souillé dans sa chaire, à jamais éparpillé. Marqué. Et il continue de donner, de croire, de s'émouvoir. Comment il fait pour ne pas être dégouté ? Bien sûr, il est un peu déboussolé, bien sûr, il y a un peu moins de passion quand il se met à aider, c'est ce qu'elle avait remarqué en premier, mais il est toujours là. Comme quand Bernier l'avait accroché nu et qu'il ne l'avait pas vendu. Et sa tristesse. Sa tristesse. Sa tristesse qui décolore sa gentillesse… ça la tue. Elle a envie de le tuer. (la nuit elle fait des rêves où elle lui arrache les lèvres de baisers, où elle griffe son dos jusqu'au sang, où il la regarde, brulant de haine et de désir, où elle lui fait payer toute sa bonté. Le matin elle se réveille hébétée. Soucieuse.)

Alors elle le protège à sa manière. Elle se met avec lui en enchantement, même si ça lui vaut des déclarations de haine et des menaces de mort, de la part de Louis. Elle ne sait pas vraiment si c'est parce qu'il lui en veut de l'abandonner dans l'un des rares cours qu'ils ont ensemble ou parce qu'il trouve Dubois tout à fait à son gout et est jaloux. Tout ce qu'elle sait c'est que Lewis d'habitude si adorable déteste Yann et à tendance à les surcharger de travail à l'approche de la pleine lune. Si elle ne peut pas compenser avec son affection pour elle, au moins, elle peut faire les devoirs de Dubois à sa place et l'empêcher de se faire recaler. Elle prend aussi le poste d'assistante de l'infirmière qu'il a laissé vacant, elle ne veut pas que quelqu'un d'autre, à force de le voir à chaque pleine lune, découvre son secret. Elle a passé tant de temps à porter ce mystère qu'elle a l'impression que c'est le sien aussi. Elle décide de prendre une fois par semaine ses repas à la table des jaunes et noirs sous prétexte que la jeune Molly a dû mal à s'intégrer et qu'une cousine plus âgée et belle à en crever c'est une bonne façon de se faire remarquer. Ainsi, elle peut surveiller qu'il mange bien, qu'il ait bien l'air sain et surtout qu'il sourit toujours pour rien. Même quand parfois ses gestes tendres sonnent faux, son sourire a toujours cette même aura de sincère chaleur. Elle ne préfère pas penser à combien elle est devenue dépendante de son sourire. Elle ne sait plus très bien si elle a envie de l'arracher ou de l'embrasser. Si Dubois a remarqué quoique ce soit dans ses changements de comportement, il n'en dit rien. (encore une fois, Lily ne regarde pas très bien, si elle était plus attentive, moins obsessive, elle verrait qu'il est plus léger, plus libre, moins taché, presque comme autrefois. Quand elle est là. Mais avant elle ne le voyait pas, alors comment pourrait-elle le savoir ?)

* * *

Un soir de mars en délaçant ses hauts talons, elle se rend compte qu'ils ne se sont jamais vraiment parlé. Elle est désarçonnée. Elle a atteint un tel degré d'intimité avec lui et pourtant il n'ont jamais échangé plus de quelques mots. C'est son anniversaire dans une semaine, elle l'a vu dans son dossier médicale à l'infirmerie, mais elle ne sait même pas si elle doit lui souhaiter. Si ce serait socialement acceptable. Bien sûr, c'est une Potter, elle n'a jamais hésité à en jouer auparavant, personne ne lui demanderait de s'expliquer. Tout le monde ne ferait que s'incliner. Mais, c'est quelque chose qu'elle n'arrive pas à expliquer, cette fois ça ne fait que la gêner. Elle ne pourrait pas juste débarquer, mettre sa bouche en cœur et lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire. Ils ne sont pas amis. Elle le protège c'est tout. Elle se sent responsable. C'est tout. Comme si elle l'avait mordu. Voilà. Elle se sent responsable. (peut-être parce qu'hier encore dans ses rêves elle le mordait à en faire trembler tout son corps)

Elle pourrait être son amie, elle n'en a juste pas envie. Elle aime ses passes temps de solitude. Elle n'a pas tellement changer, elle adore régner. Elle flirt toujours avec sa cour d'admirateurs dans les couloirs à toute heure. Elle parade toujours dans ces soirées illégales qu'elle aime organiser. Elle dirige toujours Poudlard sa main de fer ivoire dans son gant de velours noir. Toujours ambitieuse et dangereuse mais plus tout à fait bien heureuse. Elle n'a pas vraiment d'amis, elle n'en a jamais ressenti le besoin, elle a Louis. Merlin soit loué. C'est juste que maintenant elle a des secrets. Un secret. Qui n'est pas le sien. Et c'est drôle que la fille qui se foutait de tout et de tous pour éviter les drames dans lesquels elle était née soit devenue gardienne de tragédie pour le garçon au bonheur accroché aux lèvres. (drôle, drôle, drôle, drôle à crever, le genre d'humour qui vous tord les jours et vous mouille les joues. C'est juste… Qu'elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour lui, il ne méritait pas ça. Pas lui. Dans le fond de la nuit, parfois, elle pense qu'elle souffre autant parce qu'elle méritait la noirceur bien plus que lui. Il la giflerait s'il l'entendait. Alors tant mieux qu'ils ne se parlent pas.)

La semaine se passe sans que rien ne s'efface. Son sourire à lui peut-être, à chaque remarque de Lewis plus acerbe. Elle est à l'infirmerie comme tous les vendredis. Elle ne l'avouera jamais mais elle adore comment le blanc de sa blouse fait ressortir le nacre de sa peau et le rose de ses joues. Elle fait l'inventaire, assises sur un chaise, ses talons posés sur l'un des lits. Elle ne l'a pas entendu rentrer. Il la fait sursauter. Ce n'est pas qu'elle en a quelque chose à faire qu'il soit là, c'est juste qu'elle pensait qu'elle le sentirait. Il a l'air immense dans la toute petite annexe, elle est étonnée qu'il ne se cogne pas au plafond. Parce qu'elle est Lily Potter, elle ne lève pas les yeux de son calepin et attend qu'il parle en premier. La royauté n'a que faire des civilités. (et puis, elle n'a pas vraiment confiance en sa voix quand il est là)

Il pousse ses pieds et s'assoit nonchalamment sur le lit, il lui tire le registre des mains, elle hausse un sourcil et fait la moue. Sa signature. Il lui renvoi son sourire tendre et maladroit. Sa signature. Elle ignore le tremblement dans ses genoux. Rature.

« C'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui.

- Joyeux anniversaire, Yannnnzou !

Sa voix moqueuse, son ton de grande qui s'adresserait à un enfant de trois ans un peu lent, son grand sourire ouvertement hypocrite : il les balaye d'un éclat de rire. Et c'est comme ça qu'on détruit les empires.

- Merci, merci, merci. Du coup, je me suis dit que j'allais te faire un cadeau et venir te voir.

- Tu veux dire _te_ faire un cadeau en venant _me_ voir. Entre nous, je te comprends cette tenue me fait des jambes divines.

Elle essaye de ne pas remarquer le rose qui monte à ses joues basanées. Quel mauvais joueur ! Elle, elle ne s'est pas laissé désarçonner par sa réplique de tout à l'heure ou même par son rire d'ailleurs. Lily, elle sait user de sa sensualité s'il ne sait pas faire de même : son chemin il n'a qu'à le passer. Mais peut-être qu'il n'essaye pas de te séduire, Potter…

- Non, je…

- Non, mes jambes ne sont pas sublimes ?

- Si, enfin…

- Donc tu admets être venu pour elles ?

Elle se penche de plus en plus vers lui, tentatrice, ça l'amuse de voir comment il essaye de regarder partout sauf dans son décolleté. Elle sent dans sa nuque sa respiration s'accélérer.

- Je suis venue pour toi.

Le traitre. Son cœur a manqué un battement et il ne l'a même pas fait exprès. Au diable les innocents !

- Ce n'est pas mon anniversaire. Je sais que toi et ton grand cœur d'idiot avait du mal à comprendre ce qui n'est pas solidaire… Mais je vais t'aider, à ton anniversaire tu reçois tes cadeaux que tu apprécies en solitaire.

S'il est vexé par l'insulte, encore une fois il n'en montre rien.

- Je sais que tu as pris ce poste d'infirmière assistante pour moi.

Cette fois quand le cœur de Lily se met à s'accélérer, cela n'a rien de plaisant. Et elle est presque sure qu'il peut entendre sa cage thoracique sur le point d'exploser avec son ouïe de loup.

- Hein ? Non, c'est pour me préparer à rejoindre Ste Mangouste après Poudlard. Une sorte de stage. Immersion professionnelle.

- Oh vraiment ?

Il s'assoit à côté d'elle et rapproche sa chaise.

- Oui vraiment.

Il se met de profil et murmure dans le creux de son oreille :

- Tu veux que je te dise ce que je crois ?

- Pourquoi pas.

- Elle voulait sa voix détachée, elle sonne juste aigue et hachée.

- Je crois que tu as fait ça pour moi. Tu savais combien ce poste comptait pour moi et tu voulais qu'il ne soit pas vacant. Je sais que tu n'en as que faire de Ste Mangouste, tu m'as dit à sept ans que tu voulais quitter le monde magique pour devenir une styliste chez les moldus. Depuis, je ne t'ai jamais vu changer d'avis.

- Un rêve de petite fille. Et pourquoi j'aurais fait ça pour toi ? On ne se connait pas.

_On ne s'aime pas._ Il joue avec le feu. Mais après tout le feu il est déjà sur ses joues. Elle s'attend à ce qu'il lui réponde qu'elle est toujours une petite fille comme le ferait James, Albus, Louis ou n'importe qui…

- Parce que tu es quelqu'un de bien, Lily. Et tu l'aurais fait pour n'importe qui.

- Tu ne me connais pas.

- Non, toi tu ne me connais pas.

Il souffle un grand coup se replace en face d'elle et saisit le registre de plantes et de potions médicinales puis reprend avec un sourire, son sourire :

- Mais ça peut s'arranger. Tout comme ton classement totalement illogique des minéraux.

- Je te demande pardon ? Mon classement est totalement logique !

- Oui, surement, pour un gamin de cinq ans dyslexique et hyperactif.

- Oh et est-ce que monsieur va surement me montrer comme il faut faire ? Sois gentil Dubois si tu ne veux pas que ce soit ton dernier anniversaire.

Nouveau sourire. Tout nouveau sourire. Carnassier.

- Voyons Lily, je suis toujours gentil. »

(pas dans ses rêves à elle, pas dans ceux qu'elle fera cette nuit, où elle déchirera ses vêtement et aura le courage de lui demander comment il pouvait se rappeler le rêve persistant d'une gamine de sept ans. Peut-être que parfois on est vu sans voir et qu'on nous connait alors qu'on est inconnu. A partir de ce jour il prend un malin plaisir à se faire connaitre, comme si hanter ces nuits ne suffisait pas il décide troubler ses jours encore plus que ses draps.)

* * *

_Et puis c'est drôle, en fait,_ **on s'y était habitués**. C'était une forme de rébellion comme une autre. Certains noient leurs foies dans le whisky pur feu, certains tombent dans la nuit éternelle pour avoir chaviré une fois de trop en balai, certains se glissent dans les veines des poisons hallucinogènes, certains volent alors qu'ils ont les poches pleines, nous, nos enfants, ils sortent avec des Serpentards. C'est leur façon de nous dire merde. Merde à la guerre. Merde aux héros. Merde au bon sens. Merde. Merde. Merde. Merde à nos vies. Merde à nos morts. C'est leur façon de nous dire que, merde, ils existent. Eux. Ils ne sont pas morts. Ils sont là. Et comme ce sont de bons petits. Nos petits. Comme ce sont de bons petits, ils en tombent amoureux.

Hermione, Ron et moi, on a toujours eu l'amour chevillé à l'âme. On vous a légué le bracelet. James et sa fille de mangemort, Albus et son enfant d'espion, Rose et son fils de Malfoy… Je n'ai jamais sourcillé. Pas une seule fois. J'ai sorti l'argenterie, j'ai souri, j'ai été bien poli. Je crois qu'au fond – j'étais ravi. Parce qu'une fois, Hermione m'avait dit qu'elle aussi, elle aussi… Dans une autre vie… S'il n'y avait pas eu la guerre et qu'un garçon un peu trop blond, un peu trop sûr de lui, un peu trop nanti, lui avait souri… Elle n'était pas sure de ce que la guerre lui avait pris. Mais elle savait ce qu'elle lui avait appris, à avoir envie de paix, de douceur, de tendresse, de stabilité, d'une maison, de Ron. Je m'étais toujours dit qu'à mes enfants, je leur laisserais la passion. Albus, James - ils ont saisi l'occasion. Toi non.

Ta crise, elle s'appelle l'adolescence. C'est simple comme prénom. Adolescence. Ça n'a pas la volupté d'un Adastré, l'enivrant venin d'un Scorpius ou même le dangereux parfum d'un Dahlia. C'est juste l'adolescence, la fille d'à côté. Tu ne parles plus jamais de garçon, de toute façon. Tu as déjà dû le trouver mon futur poison. C'est comme ça qu'on sait. Nous. Les pères. C'est comme ça qu'on sait. Quand vous arrêtez de parler, d'en parler. On sait ce que vous taisez.

Et j'aimerais savoir ce qu'elle t'a fait, cette adolescence. Cette banalité. Cette casualité. Cette irrégularité. Tu n'as pas souri des vacances d'été. Avec la bouche. Avec ta bouche. Oui. Jamais avec tes yeux. Albus a eu les miens. Il a aussi eu mon sale caractère autoritaire, mes crises de juste colère et James mon amour pour les causes que les autres ont laissé à terre. Tu as les yeux de mon père. Marron. Vert. Et pourtant, les yeux de papa, même en guerre, ils étaient rieurs, joliment bagarreurs, toujours un peu charmeurs, même quand il avait peur. Toi, tu as toujours été trop sérieuse. Petite, je me réveillais en pleine nuit pour m'assurer que tu étais bien en vie. Tu ne faisais pas un bruit… J'étais tellement habitué à James et ses cris. Mais toi, toi, tu étais calme et souriante. Apaisante. Tu me regardais avec tes grands yeux vert buisson et tes petits doigts se refermaient sur les miens, comme pour me dire que tout allait bien. Tout irait bien.

Et tes yeux ne sourient plus. Ton cœur ne vibre plus. Quand tu parles, je ne t'entends plus. Je ne te vois plus. Je vois Lily Luna Potter, un mètre soixante de blancheur, les mèches blondes rousses de ma mère qui viennent balayaient le regard de mon père, tu les replaces d'un mouvement de tête, une bouche un peu trop pulpeuse que tu pinces de plus en plus souvent, une fossette sur la joue droite qu'on ne voit qu'à travers un sourire absent. Je vois Lily Luna Potter, la fille de héros, la digne héritière. La caricature du bon soldat, bien sérieuse, bien droite, bien éduquée, exemplaire. Je ne vois pas ma fille. Je ne vois plus l'enfant qui grimpait aux arbres, qui cachait des punaises dans le lit d'Albus, qui mangeait la patte à gâteau cru, qui soufflait des mauvais coups à James sans jamais se faire prendre… Lily la rusée. Pas Lily la désenchantée. J'avais toujours pris Poudlard pour un havre de paix, il t'a démembré. C'est drôle, des histoires de guerres tu as été la plus épargnée, mais ça n'a pas empêché la vie de te rattraper. Prend l'amour, prend le bonheur et vole. File ma fille. Redevions filou, les grands filles sages c'est bien trop mou.

Et souris moi avant de partir. Souris moi. Avec tes yeux cette fois. Tu montes dans le Poudlard Express et tu ne te retournes pas. Tu agites la main. Vaguement. Absentement. Retourne-toi. Dis-moi, qu'au fond, tu es toujours là. J'aurais voulu te protéger. De la vie, des vices, des fils… Mais je n'aurais pas pu même si j'avais essayé. Il faut tomber pour se refaçonner. Mais tu sais ma chérie, c'est que moi, je t'aime comme tu as toujours été. A bientôt, fais bonne route, reste à l'abris des ennuis. _Oui, papa._

* * *

Lily se réveille en sueur. Elle n'a pas rêvé de Yann comme elle le pensait (l'espérait ?) mais de son père. De son regard. Son dernier regard sur elle à l'hiver dernier. Combien il avait l'air fatigué. Elle avait voulu lui dire de se ménager et puis elle s'était rappelé qu'elle était une adolescente ingrate et mal élevée. Qu'elle n'avait pas fini de leur faire payer d'être aussi parfait. Ce n'est pas qu'elle ne les aime pas, c'est qu'elle ne leur pardonne pas. Elle aurait préféré être l'enfant du péché. La vertu c'est trop dur à tenir. A maintenir. La vertu ça ne fait rien pour vous soutenir. Un jour, Lily elle va s'écrouler sous le poids de la vertu. Indécente de décence.

Elle est la dernière. La toute dernière. Des épargnées de la guerre. La paix pure avec tout ce qui faut de fard à joue. Elle n'est pas une rebelle, c'est juste qu'elle ne veut pas se contenter d'être belle. Lily elle veut être plus. Tellement plus. Elle veut être ce qu'elle était dans le regard de son père. Quand petite il l'a poussé sur son balai et lui hurlait d'aller haut, toujours plus haut. Il lui disait qu'elle pourrait être n'importe qui. Elle répondait qu'elle voulait être lui. Tout ce que tu voudras, Lily. Il lui a menti. Elle ne lui pardonne. Elle n'y arrive pas.

Et s'en foutre, elle n'y arrive plus.

Après le dernier cours d'enchantement, le professeur Lewis l'a embrassé. Elle ne l'a pas repoussé.

* * *

Ce n'était pas irréfléchi. Réfléchis, Lily ! Oui, ce n'était pas irréfléchi.

Elle ne sait pas à quoi elle joue. Elle ne sait pas avec qui elle joute. Elle ? Yann ? Lewis ?

Il y a quelque chose qu'elle ne comprend pas. Qu'elle ne voit pas. Toute les pièces du puzzle sont là, mais elles ne s'assemblent pas. Albus pourrait l'aider, mais ça serait tricher. Lily est beaucoup de chose en euse mais pas une tricheuse. Certainement pas une tricheuse. Lily, c'est une regardeuse. Une observatrice. Alors comme quand elle avait cinq ans et qu'elle se perchait sur le plus haut arbre du terrier pour regarder Teddy et Vicky échanger leur premier baiser : elle se remet à regarder. A espionner. A serpenter.

A trop observer Yann elle ne voit pas l'image en entière. Yann est un loup garou, soit, elle pensait que c'était le diagnostic mais de plus en plus elle se rend compte que ce n'est qu'un symptôme. Pas un épisome. Tout le monde aime Yann. Tout le monde. Même elle. Elle ne comprend pas, elle ne le supporte pas, mais elle l'aime. Tout le monde. Sauf Lewis. Pourquoi ?

Si Lily était une lolita elle penserait que c'est pour elle, pour la beauté de ses prunelles. Si Lily était ce qu'elle semble être, son cerveau succomberait aux faux sentiments d'un cœur traitre. Lily est plus. Être, ce ne sera jamais assez. Elle veut se surpasser. Alors elle réfléchit et elle commence à voir ce que les indices lui crient. Reflechis, Lily. L'homme est le centre. Pas toi. Yann est le centre.

De fils rouges en pensée bleues elle retrace le tableau. Lewis est un salaud.

Dehors c'est la pleine lune, une lolita, non Lily n'en est pas une.

* * *

Lily est une Potter. Une Potter. Même avec les cheveux en bataille, les yeux troués comme des balles, la respiration presque tout à fait en paix, le corps en croix, Lily est une guerrière. Et la plus belle fille que Yann Dubois ait jamais vu de sa vie entière. La plus stupide, aussi.

* * *

Oui, de sa vie entière. Et parfois, Lily c'est comme si il avait passé sa vie entière à la contempler. Il n'avait juste jamais penser la regarder crever. La laisser crever. Il a passé sa vie à la voir se relever. Même son ombre brule. Relève-toi. Maintenant elle le voit et ne l'entend pas. Sous cette forme elle ne le comprend pas. Ses cheveux forment une couronne ridicule autour de sa tête en sang. Flamboyante princesse. Il hurle à la lune et elle ne la ramènera pas. C'est son choix, cette fois. Elle ne l'a jamais compris, lui. Comment on pouvait encore vouloir préserver la vie même quand elle n'a plus d'ennemis. Il l'a toujours compris. Comprise. Jamais prise. Epris, il aurait pu comme d'autres, aller la voir, lui murmurer deux trois compliments, ces cons qui mentent, il aurait pu être comme eux. Et puis peut-être aurait-il même été un de ses bienheureux. Tant pis, il n'aura pas la réponse dans cette vie.

La soirée avait pourtant bien commencée. Enfin, aussi bien commencée que n'importe quelle soirée de pleine lune où chaque os de votre corps se brise en mille et un morceaux sous l'influence de la malédiction du loup. Mordu. Maudit. Tant de mots en M fils de malheur. De mal être. Et pourtant c'était une bonne soirée. Jusqu'à ce que Lewis arrive. Lewis arrive toujours. A ses fins. Avant la fin. Au début, à la rentrée, il se contentait de le regarder. Puis il avait commencé à l'insulter. A lui rappeler, non, lui apprendre quelle erreur il était. Quelle horreur il serait à jamais. Après quelques mois, les coups étaient arrivés, de plus en plus violents, de plus en plus désarmants. Lewis le frappait, Lewis pleurait. Yann crevait. Mais il ne disait rien. Petit garçon sous forme de loup. Le monstre et la victime des contes de fées. Lewis lui comptait tous les faits. Toutes ces blessures. Comment ses parents avaient été tué par les meutes de Voldemort, comment il avait dû grandir seul, souffrir seul dans cette famille moldue, à cause de gens comme lui, à cause de lui. Comment toute sa vie avait fui à cause de lui. Si seulement la vielle McGo avait accepté qu'on ne pouvait pas garder une bête comme ça dans l'enceinte des murs d'une école… Il n'aurait pas eu à faire ça ! Le corriger. Il est désolé, tellement désolé, mais il doit le corriger. Yann est une erreur.

Alors Yann ne dit rien, parce que ce n'est plus lui l'enfant blessé caché dans un corps trop grand qui souffre le plus. Parfois, oui, parfois, quand Lily lui sourit il se dit qu'il pourrait même redevenir lui. Et puis il l'a bien mérité, il n'avait qu'à pas se faire manger, c'est de sa faute si maintenant il est une bête blessée. Une monstruosité. Lily est obsédée. Il a vu son manège. Elle ne pourra jamais l'aimer.

C'était une bonne soirée, Lewis était en retard. Il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Pas Lewis. Elle. Pour une fois elle a renoncé à ses talons pour une paire de confortables ballerines. Silencieuse danseuse. Il l'avait senti. Lily elle sent l'ambre et la vanille, une odeur de fille. Mais pas n'importe laquelle. Une avec des épices. Une odeur de fille précipice. C'est la première odeur que son odorat de loup a enregistré. C'est insensé, il sait que le tue-loup fait bien effet, qu'il est là, mais il commence à paniquer à l'idée de la blesser. Puis quand elle se rapproche et qu'il entend enfin ses pas dans le couloir d'à côté, il sent une nouvelle odeur dans sa fragrance. Acre. Du sang. Elle est blessée. Alors il se met à l'appeler. A japper.

Elle est là, la lune se reflète dans ses mèches rousses – on dirait une apparition. Elle a du sang sur la manche de sa chemise bleu qu'elle essuie nonchalamment sur le cuir de sa jupe. Elle fait la moue, pas impressionnée pour un sou. Presque effrayé, il ose la regarder dans les yeux. Clin d'œil éclair et elle glisse sa main gauche dans ses longs poils fauves, il lèche la blessure encore ouverte sur sa main droite et grogne.

« Ça ? Merci le Saule-Cogneur, une branche s'est réanimée sans que je ne m'en aperçoive. Joli choix de fourrure Dubois, on est assortis. Maintenant suis moi. Il ne va pas tarder. La potion que je lui ai donné n'est pas assez puissante pour le faire dormir à jamais. Malheureusement. »

Il la suit des yeux sans comprendre. Comme elle avant. Mais plus maintenant. Elle dépose un chaste baiser sur son oreille pointu et l'attire vers elle. Consciemment, pour une fois. Il grogne plus fort. Crache. Hurle. Essaye de l'effrayer. Elle ne fait que rigoler et le gronder. Comme à un enfant. Comme une enfant. Qui croit encore au prince charmant. Dans la grenouille, dans le loup, quelle andouille. A cause d'elle, de son odeur, de son bruit, de sa chaleur, de sa vie, il ne l'a pas entendu rentrer. Il a juste vu l'éclair verdoyant. Ou était ce rouge ? Les loups ne voient pas les couleurs. Lily s'est effondrée sans un cri. Les yeux de Lewis puent le meurtre. Ce n'est plus un enfant mais un dément démon tuant. _Tu n'as plus le choix, Yann._

* * *

Elle pourrait rester là. Une éternité. Ou deux. Trois éternité allongée. A quoi bon se relever ? Yann depuis tout ce temps a dû se faire tuer. Pour elle. Non. Par sa faute. Elle et ses envie de jouer aux fauves… Elle avait supplié le choixpeau de l'envoyer à Griffondor. De pouvoir être le retour des Potter chez les rouges et or. Il lui avait dit qu'elle faisait cela pour des raisons typiquement serpentardes, elle ne lui avait pas donné tort et avait accepté sa maison avec un sourire tout plein de malice. Mais ce soir quand elle a couru sans réfléchir, quand elle s'est blessée par inattention, par excès d'attention pour Yann, quand elle défiait toutes les lois, ses lois d'autoprotection, elle était griffon. Ou juste Harry. Elle est presque sure que quand le sort de Lewis l'a envoyé valsé, c'est son sang à lui qui a coulé. Elle l'aurait même entendu hurler. Maintenant, elle ne voit plus rien. Elle ne sent plus rien. Elle aimerait dire qu'elle est bien. Mais elle ne sait pas bien. Elle n'est rien. Elle qui voulait être plus.

Puis, soudain, quelque chose en elle se tord. Comme une cote qui ressort. Non. Un coté. Lewis va s'en sortir. Elle ne peut pas se laisser crever. Elle ne peut pas laisser ses parents tout seuls sa tombe creuser. (C'est drôle toute cette fois où elle a usé du côté « Je suis une Potter », elle est sur le point de mourir et elle commence à comprendre ce que ça veut dire.)

Elle ouvre un œil, puis deux, ne voit que son océan de mèches rousses macérer dans son propre sang. L'espace d'un instant elle se demande si le look guerrière sorcière lui va bien. Puis, elle se rappelle qu'elle est à la guerre. La carte des maraudeurs a volé avec elle mais n'est pas à portée, elle lui serait de toute façon d'aucune utilité, par contre… Délicatement ses doigts se resserrent sur sa baguette, douze centimètres de bois d'arbre à thé et au centre une ventricule de cœur de Magyar à pointes. Elle le sent palpiter. Douze centimètres de courage. Elle entend Yann une dernière fois japper. Ils vont survivre. Il va survivre. Il n'a pas le choix. Il existe, il ne peut plus partir.

Les doloris fusent, Dubois n'a plus la force de les éviter. Il est à bout de souffle. A bout de vie. La lune se couche, bientôt il se retransformera et son corps humain ne pourra pas supporter cette torture. Lewis l'a entendu se lever, il délaisse l'enfant loup et lève sa baguette nonchalamment. Les mains de Lily ne tremblent pas. Elle est sereine. Elle ne partira pas sans lui. Elle va se battre. Elle a ça dans le sang. Elle est née pour protéger. A rien ne sert de fuir la guerre quand elle coule dans vos veines. _Pardon, papa._

« Avada ke… »

Le bruit que la main de Lewis a fait quand la gueule de Dubois l'a arraché, Lily s'en souviendra toute sa vie. Sans doute parce que c'est à ce bruit qu'elle doit sa vie. Sans main ni baguette, désarmer et immobiliser Lewis est un jeu d'enfant. Les balbutiements de Yann, redevenu humain, devant l'horreur de la scène, n'ont plus rien d'un je d'enfant. C'est un moi de mort-né. L'angoisse. Il n'arrive plus à respirer. Crise.

_Yann regarde-moi, Yann regarde-moi. Tu m'as sauvé la vie. C'est ce que tu es, un sauveur, pas une erreur. Tu es le cœur. Tu es l'âme. Tu es un homme. Tu es le meilleur des hommes. Tu m'entends, le meilleur des hommes ? Tu es celui qui devait survivre. Je n'ai fait que suivre. Yann, écoute-moi. Yann, Yann respire, Yann, me lâche pas maintenant. Yann !_

A bout de souffle, d'arguments, de mots, de morts, Lily presse ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le cri d'horreur de l'infirmière, venu chercher Yann comme tous les lendemains de pleine lune, les sépare. Enfin en sécurité, son corps semble se souvenir qu'il n'a pas dormi depuis plus de vingt-quatre heures et qu'il s'est vidé de près d'un quart de son sang, Lily s'effondre. Yann la rattrape juste à temps.

* * *

Tout est blanc à nouveau. Pourtant Lily aurait juré s'être promise de ne pas mourir. A croire que sa volonté a elle aussi choisi de l'abandonner… Attendez. Tout est blanc et vertes paillettes. Vertes paillettes ? Peut-être qu'elle a rêvé toute cette soirée et qu'elle est juste défoncée par un nouveau produit de Lysander ? Ou c'est peut-être le regard soucieux et amusé de son père qui la fixe. Le rond de ses lunettes se dessine en même temps que le reste de l'infirmerie - et que la douleur en haut de sa nuque qui lui rappelle que tout a bien existé. Et qu'elle a attaqué et aidé à démembrer un professeur. Et dire qu'avant elle pensait avoir des problèmes. Elle essaye de parler, de se justifier, mais une suite de sons informes et gutturales s'échappent de sa traitre bouche à la place.

« Tu pourras parler dans quelques instants, la potion antidouleurs qu'on t'a donné est hum assez corsée. Si tu voulais prendre des nouvelles de ton _ami _Yann, sache qu'il va bien. Physiquement du moins. Je crois que ce petit aura besoin de quelques temps pour redevenir ce qu'il avait l'habitude d'être. Enfin, s'il le désire. Le changement peut-être bon aussi. Il faut juste que les gens autour de lui l'accepte et le comprenne et le laisse libr…

- Papa ! Il n'y est pour rien. C'est le professeur Lewis qui a…

- Shhhshhh, je sais. Rassis toi.

A l'idée que Yann pourrait être emprisonné, elle s'est levé d'un bond oubliant toutes ses côtes cassées.

- C'est ma faute, toute est ma faute. Sans moi…

- Sans toi, un jeune garçon aurait continué à subir la torture morale et physique d'un sorcier psychopathe pour encore de nombreux mois et les dégâts auraient été irréversibles. Tu n'as pas seulement sauvé sa vie, mais son avenir. Tu crois vraiment que Lewis l'aurait laissé sortir de son emprise ? Qu'il aurait risqué que le petit Dubois se réveille un jour et décide de tout raconter ? Il l'aurait tué, Lily. Un jour ou l'autre. Et tu l'as sauvé. Tu es un héros ma fille.

Elle a un sourire triste.

- Comme mon père.

Il prend ses deux mains dans la sienne. Si petites mains. De bébé, de fille, de femme. Et s'il s'écoute, il l'emmène et il ne les lâche jamais, ils partent loin. Très loin. Du chaos. De Londres. De la sorcellerie. Il n'arrive pas à réaliser qu'il a failli la perdre ce soir. Tout ça parce qu'elle est comme lui. _Comme son père_.

- Mieux que ton père. Bien mieux. A ton âge, je n'aurais pas su faire ce que tu as fait. Suivre une piste. Récolter des éléments. C'était Hermione qui faisait tout cela. Réfléchir. Seulement réfléchir avant d'agir. Certains réfléchissent trop et n'agissent jamais. C'est comme cela qu'on écrit les héros de l'ennui. D'autres comme moi, se perdent dans l'action. C'est bien souvent comme cela qu'on écrit les héros de tragédie. Toi tu es une héroïne. Au-dessus des lois des hommes. Tu es toi. Et je ne serais jamais plus fière.

Lily ne pleurera pas. Elle n'a pas survécu pour pleurer. Elle a survécu pour exister. Elle ne pleurera plus. Elle est en vie, merci Merlin. Non. Merci, Yann. Merci, elle. Merci le sang Potter. Merci la chance Potter. Elle est en vie, merci Papa. Et pour la première fois, elle a envie du bonheur simple et sain, le bonheur Weasley. Harry s'allonge dans le petit lit à côté d'elle, elle n'avait pas remarqué sa mère endormie sur la chaise à côté. Pour la première fois en deux décennies, Ginny Weasley fait son âge. Elle la rassurera. Plus tard. Elle veut encore la laisser dormir, se reposer, pour un temps oublier qu'elle a failli perdre son tout petit bébé.

Doucement son père se met à lui raconter une histoire dont elle n'avait jamais encore entendu parler. Une autre histoire de loup, de cabane hurlante, de petits garçons perdus et blessés, d'hommes déchirés…

* * *

Elle reste une semaine à l'infirmerie sans une seule fois croiser Yann. Il lui faut deux jours pour comprendre que si elle ne le voit pas ici, c'est qu'il n'est pas blessé. Pas extérieurement endommagé. Juste entièrement démoli. Intérieurement démoli. Le jour de sa sortie elle le trouve dans le parc, sous un grand chêne, le soleil lui pique les yeux et son sourire lui brule la rétine.

Ce n'est pas un sourire hypocrite. Ce n'est pas un sourire de circonstance. Ce n'est pas un sourire de faïence. Ce n'est pas un sourire d'écorché. Ce n'est pas un sourire de démembré. Ce n'est pas un sourire de démembreur. Ce n'est pas un sourire de souffrance. C'est un soupir de bonheur. Et tout d'un coup Lily a peur. Lily Luna Potter qui n'avait pas peur de la mort se retrouve morte de peur devant le bonheur. Il lui fait signe de s'assoir. Elle obéit ébahie.

« Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas être venu te voir. Je n'ai vraiment pas d'excuse, je me suis juste dit que je devais être la dernière personne que tu avais envie de voir. Mais j'aurais dû t'envoyer un mot ou du chocolat, des fleurs… Non, pas des fleurs comme tu détestes ca…

Elle a un petit rire. Comptez sur Yann Dubois pour avoir comme première réaction de s'excuser après vous avoir sauvé la vie et de savoir de façon totalement inconnue et incongrue que vous avez horreur des fleurs.

- C'est bon, j'étais interdite de visite de toute manière, je pense qu'on ne voulait pas vraiment que je raconte à tous mon côté de l'histoire avant d'être durement briefée vu la nature de mes hum relations avec Lewis…

- Certes, certes, certes... Mais tu aurais adoré la vague d'attention qui aurait suivi par contre !

Elle a une moue faussement boudeuse.

- Dubois, serais-tu en train d'insinuer que je couchais avec mon professeur, fils honoraire de Satan, juste pour attirer les regards ? Je suis blessée. C'est blessant. Cela me blesse. Vraiment.

Il éclate de rire et elle se demande vaguement comment on peut rire après tant d'horreurs. Comment on peut vivre. Ils y arrivent pourtant. Presque. Ils y arriveront. Alors elle rite aussi. Pour lui. Pour donner le change à la vie. Parce qu'ils ont la chance d'être encore ici.

- Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ?

Il a demandé ça tranquillement, nullement gêné, comme s'il lui demandait de l'aider pour les cours d'astronomie, comme si c'était des choses qui se demandaient. Normalement. Totalement normalement. Mal à l'aise, elle se racle la gorge. Sensuelle, Potter.

- Heu, en fait j'ai vu ça quelque part… hum dans une vielle série moldu chez ma tante Hermione… heu… Un garçon avait une crise d'angoisse et la fille l'embrassait pour le calmer. Hum, heu, en fait, quand tu embrasses quelqu'un son cœur s'arrête de battre pour quelques secondes ce qui met fin à la crise de panique. Je sais pas. Je ne savais plus quoi faire et tu ne respirais pas, je devais essayer. Même si rétrospectivement c'était insensé.

Tout le long elle retient un « ne te moque pas ». Mais c'est Yann Dubois, même mutilé et à réparer, il n'a pas une once de moquerie en lui.

- Utile. Je comprends. C'était purement scientifique. La seule chose que j'ai apprise en Etudes des moldus c'est à danser le twist.

- Le quoi ?

- Le twist. Je te montrerais à l'occasion.

- Quelle occasion ?

- Quand je t'emmènerais danser.

- Yann…

Ce n'est pas un mot. C'est un soupir douloureux. Elle a mal d'avance.

- Yann, je ne pense pas qu'on devrait se voir. Pas comme ça. Pas à cause de ce que tu es ou ce que tu as fait. Tu m'as sauvé la vie. Tu es le vrai héros de cette histoire. Je, c'est moi le soucis, Yann, tu vois ? C'est moi le soucis. Ce n'est pas moi dont tu as besoin. Ce dont tu as besoin c'est quelqu'un de solaire. De lumineux. De bon. Qui à chaque instant te rappellera à quel point tu es extraordinaire et à quel point le monde est beau. Moi, le monde je ne sais pas ce que j'en pense. J'ai passé trop de temps à ne pas y penser. Je suis en reconstruction, tu as besoin d'une fille pleine. Parfaite. Pas d'une coquille vide qui pense plus à ses vernis et la taille de sa bouche qu'au sort des elfes des maisons. Je n'ai pas assez de bonheur pour toi. Je ne suis pas une fille bien, Yann. Te repousser c'est sans doute le truc le moins égoïste que j'ai jamais fait de ma fille. Ou le plus égoïste. Ce n'est pas que pour te protéger de moi, de mes démons, mais aussi parce que je ne suis pas à la hauteur et je ne veux pas l'être. Je ne suis pas une fille bien Yann, mais tu m'as donné envie d'être heureuse. Et pour ça, je dois me trouver. Seule. Je suis désolée.

Il a ce sourire carnassier à nouveau. Comme s'il savait quelque chose qu'elle ignorait. Distraitement il passe sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure et sourit. Pas la réaction attendu, mais est-ce encore étonnant avec ce garçon ? Il ne fait jamais rien pour lui plaire. _C'est bien ça le problème._

- Ne le sois pas. Tu ne devrais jamais avoir à t'excuser d'être ce que tu es. Même si tu ne le sais pas encore. Je veux dire, même si tu ne sais pas encore qui tu es. Je ne sais pas si j'ai une longueur d'avance sur toi, mais je crois qu'il faut que je te raconte quelque chose. Que je t'explique quelque chose. La première pleine lune, après ma transformation, quand ma mère m'a vu sous ma forme animale elle a pleuré. Mon père a essayé de me sourire mais il n'arrivait pas à cacher la peur dans ses yeux. La peur je la sentais sur chacun d'eux. Ils empestaient la peur. Ils étaient terrifiés. Par moi. Leur fils. Leur chair. Je me suis enterré dans le loup, j'ai écouté tout ce que Lewis m'a inculqué. Insulté. Tout. Puis tu es arrivé. Tu t'es approchée et tu m'as embrassée. Comme si c'était la chose la plus naturel qui soit. Comme si j'étais toujours moi. Ce garçon exaspérant de gentillesse. Comme si l'idée que je pouvais t'attaquer était la plus drôle des plaisanterie. Tu n'as pas tremblé. Pas une seule fois. Tu as vu l'homme où tout le monde voyait la bête. Même moi. Tu es quelqu'un de bien Lily et tu ne le fais même pas exprès

Alors oui pas maintenant. On est pas bien pour l'autre maintenant. Pas maintenant. Mais une autre fois Lily. À une autre fois. »

Il secoue la poussière de son jean et dépose un baiser sur sa joue puis se lève d'un bond. De loup. Non. De garçon, d'adolescent qui vient de se rendre compte de ce qu'il a dit, de ce qu'il a fait, qui les joues rouges de honte file se cacher dans sa salle commune.

Lily reste là, la main sur sa joue. Elle ne sait plus très bien, mais elle est à peu près sure que normalement le héros embrasse la fille sur la bouche. Yann Dubois est vraiment un bon à rien.

Ou alors c'est elle l'héroïne en train de passer à côté de son histoire. Si c'est le cas, elle espère qu'elle la rattrapera. Une autre fois. À une autre fois. Mais pas maintenant.

Maintenant elle va se reposer – le repos de la guerrière qui méprisait la guerre.

* * *

**Voilà, comme à chaque fois j'attends toute tremblante vos réactions ! Si cette histoire vous a plus et que vous désirez une suite et si j'ai assez de demandes, je serais ravie de vous l'écrire.**

**À une autre fois. **

**Bises !**


End file.
